Generally, wireless transceivers include radio-frequency identification (RFID) transceivers, or interrogators, which are half-duplex devices that transmit amplitude modulated (AM) commands to interact and/or communicate with a tag or transponder, then switch to a mode of sending a continuous wave (CW) signal to receive back-scattered responses from the tag. Tag responses may include back-scatter modulation imposed on the interrogator's CW signal. A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) may enable the interrogator to set a precise output power level when transmitting a CW signal, but the DAC may also impose significant AM noise that limits receiver sensitivity.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.